Oh, Goyle rules!
by Druida
Summary: Goyle es uno de los dos guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy. Aunque se le encasille en ese papel es mucho más que eso: es capaz de sentir y capaz de actuar por sí mismo. Porque, para qué negarlo, Goyle rules. Para el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".
1. Dolor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. El título es una cita de AVPM.

**Notas**: Este fic participa en el reto "**Viñetas de emociones**" para el foro de** La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**.

* * *

**Dolor**

_El verdadero dolor es el que se sufre sin testigos_ — Marco Valerio Marcial

* * *

_1995, noviembre. Noche anterior al Slytherin-Gryffindor._

Greg sostiene entre sus grandes manazas el pergamino que le acaba de dar Draco. Tiene letra de niña, piensa distraídamente mientras hace como que lo lee. Aunque, claro, no es algo que le fuera a decir. Es demasiado melodramático como para siquiera plantearse criticarle: con Draco todo son grandes juramentos y miradas de odio. Que si Potter tiene una escoba y debe morir. Que si su padre se enterará de que se han acabado las magdalenas de arándanos y él ni siquiera las había probado. Por eso, en lugar de reírse de él (como se reiría de cualquier otra persona), Greg se tiene que conformar con mirar el dichoso pergamino.

— ¿Creéis que podréis memorizarla para mañana?— pregunta con altanería Draco, paseándose por su dormitorio.

Crabbe, en la cama de al lado, sonríe y asiente.

— Es genial— murmura rápidamente. Greg aprieta un poco más el pergamino entre sus grandes manazas y gruñe afirmativamente, aunque la verdad es que apenas se ha fijado en lo que pone. Solo en que Draco tiene letra de niña.

Es más, está deseando que salga de la habitación para decírselo a Crabbe y poderse reír así los dos juntos.

— Lo sé— replica Draco sin inmutarse—. El ritmo es muy sencillo, no os preocupéis por eso.

Y como si quisiera demostrarlo empieza a golpear rítmicamente el suelo.

— _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas y por el aro se le cuelan todas. Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar: a Weasley vamos a coronar…_ ¿Entendido? Venga, ahora vosotros.

Crabbe tiene una voz bonita, increíblemente suave para un tipo de su estatura. Greg entra a destiempo. Leer no es su punto fuerte. Cantar tampoco.

— _Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar…_

— _Weasl… ley no a-trapa las pelotas y por eso-el aro se cuelan to… _

De pronto está solo. Es raro oírse a sí mismo, con la voz ronca y carente de ritmo, así que se detiene. Levanta un poco la cabeza y allí están sus dos amigos, que se han quedado mirándole fijamente. Casi puede adivinar una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Crabbe.

Draco simplemente le mira con lástima, como cuando le deja copiar pequeñas partes de su redacción o accede a pasarle la lección.

— Supongo que tendrá que valer— murmura encogiéndose de hombros antes de añadir alegremente—: Voy a repartirlos por la sala común. Con esta canción y las insignias tenemos el partido hecho.

— Te acompaño— se apresura a decir Crabbe levantándose de un salto y, tras echarle una última mirada burlona, sale de la habitación.

Greg suspira cansado. Todo el mundo es más listo que él. Hasta Crabbe pilla las cosas el doble de rápido y eso duele. Puede que no sea un dolor físico, como cuando ha comido demasiado en la cena y no deja de dar vueltas en un sueño plagado de pesadillas. O como cuando se cae de la escoba de morros y tiene que aguantarse porque ni Crabbe ni Draco quieren dejar de jugar. Es un dolor más profundo, que se apiña en el pecho y lo oprime.

A Greg le faltan palabras para describirlo. Pero está ahí, duele.

Es tan real que esa noche no baja a cenar. Y aunque Crabbe le mira como si de pronto hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que le cae bien Hagrid y Draco crea que son los nervios antes de su primer partido, Greg sabe lo que le pasa.

Lo único que le faltan palabras para describirlo.

_Continuará_.


	2. Admiración

**Admiración**

_La admiración no interroga nunca; con admirar comprende_ — Jacinto Benavente

* * *

_1996, marzo. Después de una pelea entre Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley._

Greg lleva falda. No es como si él disfrutara haciéndolo, no, no es de esa clase. Pero la lleva. Y también lleva calcetines largos y coletas. Incluso pensó en echarse un poco de cacao, para ver a que sabía más que nada, pero una mirada de Crabbe le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Greg lleva falda y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Y aunque el asunto le avergüenza hasta un punto en el que se le traba la lengua y no puede decir más de dos palabras seguidas, lo hará de nuevo. Todas las veces que haga falta, en realidad. Todas las veces que se _lo_ pida. Cogerá su vieja balanza de pociones, subirá con Draco hasta la séptima planta y se pasará las horas viendo el tonto tapiz de unos trols con tutú.

Y es que, por primera vez, se siente útil. Está ayudando a Draco, siendo realmente útil. Y Draco tiene un asunto importante entre manos. Cuando Greg se anima a preguntarle –que son pocas veces, porque preguntar suele ir de la mano de _comprender_ y esa parte ya no le gusta tanto- solo recibe respuestas vagas, pero Greg lo sabe.

Greg siempre supo que Draco haría algo grande. Él es listo, no como Crabbe o él mismo, y rápido. Greg siempre se pregunta por qué prefiere su compañía a la de Zabini o Nott. Se pregunta, que no es lo mismo que se lo pregunta, claro.

— ¿Por qué se han peleado?— dice una voz que Greg reconoce en el acto. De entre todos los alumnos que se podía encontrar… allí está Potter. Potter y sus amigos.

Tal y como le pidió Draco deja caer la balanza que tiene entre sus manos e intenta controlar un poco su expresión. Sabe que Potter y sus amigos son unos entrometidos y que si se enteran de que Draco está dentro de la Sala que Desaparece lo estropearán todo.

— ¡No pasa nada!— dice la sangre sucia acercándose a él de manera amigable. Greg no siente especial animosidad contra ella. Sabe que es la amiga de Potter y que Draco la odia y con eso debería bastarle. Así que intenta mantenerse firme mientras ella le repara la balanza para no meter la pata.

Tampoco dice nada. Solo por si acaso. Draco no le perdonaría haber hablado con ella, aunque la respuesta indicada parece ser "gracias".

— Os juro que cada vez son más pequeños— comenta la Comadreja mientras se alejan.

Greg no sabe qué hace vestido con una falda, calcetines largos y coletas. No sabe por qué tiene que quedarse horas y horas de pie frente a un tapiz de la séptima planta. Pero sí sabe una cosa.

Draco tiene algo importante qué hacer. Ojalá él pudiera tener algo importante que hacer, como él. Pero hasta que llegara su turno tendrá que aguantar y sostener la balanza. Porque Draco sí tenía algo importante que hacer.

Y él le ayudaría.

_Continuará_.


	3. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

_Humilitas homines sanctis angelis similes facit, et superbia ex angelis demones facit _— Agustín de Hipona

_1997, septiembre. Entre una clase y clase._

Crabbe está allí, de pie, con expresión satisfecha: tiene una sonrisa grande en el rostro y enseña un poco los dientes. Greg pocas veces lo ha visto tan contento.

Bueno, quizá aquella vez que unos pastelitos llegaron volando hasta ellos. O aquella otra en la que se confundieron a darle la vuelta en Honeydukes y pudo comprar el doble de golosinas de las que esperaba. Y aquella vez que Pansy le regaló por Navidad una docena de plumas de azúcar. O, y…

Pero ahora no se trata de dulces, los dulces que siempre han encantado a Crabbe (y a Greg, por descontado). Ahora es algo más negro, más amargo. Algo que se atasca en su garganta y le llena el paladar. Algo que no se marcha.

Seamus Finnigan clava sus ojos en él y no grita. No grita cuando Crabbe le lanza una cruciatus tras otra.

Greg sabe que Finnigan es un mago un poco incompetente. Es mestizo, además, lo cual está muy mal visto –pero Millicent también lo es y le cae bien. Y, aunque les ha robado el entretenimiento de asustar a un chico de primero, no acaba de ver lo de torturarlo.

Una cosa son unos empujones y unas risas y otra muy diferente es _torturar_. Torturar a un compañero hasta que le saltan lágrimas de los ojos. Hasta que le sale sangre de la boca, porque se ha mordido el labio con tanta fuerza para no llorar que se ha hecho una herida.

Greg, que siempre ha admirado a Draco y le ha obedecido, sabe que éste tampoco lo acepta. Pero es Crabbe quién tiene la varita y quién la inclina una y otra vez contra Finnigan. No va a enfrentarse a su amigo por… por un incompetente y un mestizo.

Crabbe clava su mirada vidriosa en Greg y susurra, casi deleitándose: — ¿No queréis probarlo vosotros?

— No— dice firmemente Draco arrugando la nariz, sin un atisbo de duda.

Greg sí duda. A Crabbe y a él siempre les han gustado las mismas cosas. Los dulces. Meterse con el resto de compañeros, especialmente los de Hufflepuff y los de primero. Si a Crabbe le hace sonreír así, quizá…

Pero él nunca hace magia si puede evitarlo. Se le da mal, lo sabe. Sus TIMOS fueron un fracaso, exactamente cómo van a ser sus EXTASIS. De no ser por Draco que le pasó la lección una y otra vez no habría podido sacar ni uno. Ni siquiera medio. Pero… las maldiciones no se le dan mal. No del todo.

Así que aprieta firmemente la varita y la saca, sin pensárselo mucho más. Aunque le tiembla un poco entre los dedos, pero su voz le suena especialmente firme.

— ¡_Crucio_!

Esta vez Finnigan sí grita y Greg no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona. Intercambia una mirada rápida con Crabbe, incrédulo. Las lanza una y otra vez, sin poder borrar la expresión de su rostro. Sin importarle que Draco haya retrocedido varios pasos o que luche por mantener su máscara. Porque esta vez es él el que está haciendo algo importante.

Porque por primera vez es capaz de hacer algo a la primera. Y no piensa dejar escapar la oportunidad de enseñárselo a todo el mundo.

No señor.

_Fin_.


End file.
